One planet, Two moons
by Ryder-Hunter
Summary: Pre-movie. Cyber-wolves are rare and powerful beings. They were created to protect the Allspark, but because of the war the wolves disappear, all except one, Silver, who is wanting her kind back. When both, Primus and the Allspark, answer her wish will she like the sparks they choose? (SSxOCxSS)
1. prologue

**A/N: So first story. Yippee! I been doing a lot of planing with this story, I'm glad what I have here. So I very much hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own transformers, just my OC**

**Nano-Klick - 1 second**

**Klick - 1 minute**

**Cycle - 1 hour**

**Joor - 1 day**

**Orn - 1 week - 13 Joors**

**Deca-cycle - 3 Orns**

**Solar-cycle - 13 Deca-cycles**

**Stellar-cycle- 5 Solar-cycles**

**Vorn - 83 Stellar-cycles**

**~~one planet, two moons~~**

_Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war  
_

_-optimus prime_

**~~one planet, two moons~~**

Life on Cybertron was beautiful, before the war came. It started with two friends who were like brothers, one was there fair, while the other was firm. Over time they started to argue. One began to fall toward evil, his name... was Megatron. He wanted to seek out the power of the Allspark. He grew his own army to take control of it. They became the Decepticons. They started to destroy the rich with live Cybertron. Cities became rubble, energon, the life blood to all, was spilled by the servo of Lord Megatron. The Decepticons feared nothing and showed no mercy to other Cybertronains. No one had the courage to stand up to Megatron and his army until the Autobots was created.

The Autobots, was lead by Optimus Prime, they were to stop the Decepticons at all costs to protect Cybertronains, and the Allspark. So then began the war. A war that will take the lives of millions, and soon their planet.

**~~one planet, two moons~~**

With the two moons high in the sky, a shadow moved swiftly and silently through the metal forest of Cybertron. The shadow began to move quicker with every step taken. Soon the steps barely touch the ground as the shadow moved forward. After awhile the shadow slowed and came to a complete stop. As it hide in the brush around, the light from the moons lite up the shadow. It's form took shape as it moves forward again, coming out of the brush. It was crouch low, stocking on it prey. It waited for the right moment to strike. It optics watching every movement it made. Then time it's self slowed. The shadow leaped forward, its prey was a Cyber-deer, big compared to the shadow, but it didn't have a the speed the shadow had, the deer couldn't run. Fangs attached themself to the its neck. When fangs dugged deeper, the deer fell. The shadow stood over its prey, panting, as it claimed its kill. Now in the open the moons light showed it full form. It was a beast rarely seen by Cybertronains. Only a few lucky ones have ever seen a beast like this one.

The beast... was a cyber-wolf.

Standing over its prey the wolf let out a long,and powerful howl. One that shook the forest from the ground to the tallest tree. For as every forest, a wolf is its protector, a symbol of peace, prosperity, safety.

As the howl travel throughout the forest every single creature that live in it stopped and listen. Hearing a howl of a wolf means more then just peace, prosperity, or safety. For the cyber-wolves are not just the protectors of the forests, they're the guardians of the Allspark, the source of all life on Cybertron.

**~~one planet, two moons~~**

**A/N: There's my prologue. R&amp;R please. Until next time.**


	2. chapter 1 - Alpha

**A/N: I am so sorry guys. After I posted the prologue life happened, I had school, and spring sports started, which I became the manager of softball. So I never had time to write. Now that summer started for me I have a whole bunch more time to write. **** Which I am so happy for. I must say a huge THANK YOU for those who favored, followed, and left reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say (even if this is my first story ever). Now, on with chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only my OCs**

**Nano-click: 1 second **

**Klick: 1 minute**

**Cycle: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 day**

**Orn: 1 week – 13 Joors**

**Deca-Cycle: 3 orns**

**Solar-Cycle: 13 Deca-Cycles**

**Stellar-cycle: 5 Solar-cycles **

**Vorn: 85 Stellar-cycles**

**~~ One planet, two moons~~**

The moons were still high in the night sky when the wolf reached its den. She had dragged the kill for over a cycle, even though she ate a quarter of it, the kill was still heavy. She pulled it over to the entrance of the cave. Letting go of the neck, she walk in. Her golden optics instantly adjusted to the darkness. Scanning the small cavern, she felt herself started to panic, but then relax when she spotted what she came in there for. In the darker part of the den was a form curled up in a ball.

As she walked up to the form, it moved to show the outline of a very old and tired male cyber-wolf. His head turned to look at the approaching she-wolf. His tired golden optics flicker, as the smell of fresh Energon came off of her. He slowly shifted his body to where he can stand with out too much effort. He did try to stand on his own, but couldn't find the strength to do it. The she wolf was quickly at his side, helping him to get on his paws. When he was on his weak legs, side by side, they walked to the caves opening.

"I'm guessing you had a successful hunt Silver." He said barely above a whisper, as the two slowly walked out into the moons light. He gave a wolf version of a smile, when he saw the deer carcass.

Silver lowered her head and rubbed the males neck with her muzzle. "I did Alpha." She said soothingly. "I ran for about half a cycle, till I found it, and took me twice as long to get it back here."

Her Alpha just nodded. "I see. Let's be grateful that Primus let us have this Energon."

When they reach the kill, Silver let Alpha eat his part of the deer. As she stood giving him standing support, she looked up at the stars.

It's been about vorn in the Cybertronains time stream, since the war, their war, started. About 5 stellar-cycles ago were when Cybertron forest life was started to be affected. Energon started to disappear, along with the prey the wolves needed for energy. Soon, just like the prey, wolves started to disappear, either they died, due to starvation, or sickness; or they disappear and are not to be found.

Silver watched her kin around her die or leave the pack, due to the lack of energy sources. One by one the guardians fell, along with her creators and siblings. That's when Alpha started to train her to be a Guardian. A Stellar-cycle later she became one. Silver and Alpha are the only ones known to be alive in their pack. They are the last of the Guardians, who protect the Allspark.

Silver down from the stars, so many of their kin, lost to a war, that wasn't even theirs.

"Silver, don't do that." Alpha tired voice broke her thoughts.

She looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

"It's not your fault, or mine. It's the Cybertronains, fault who did this to us. They are the ones who caused all ours kin deaths. They are the ones who drove off our energy. So don't blame yourself." He said, moving from her support.

"I never was. I KNOW the Cybertronains started the war, which affected this forest. I should hate the Cybertronains with my entire spark…" she exclaimed, but ending in a whisper.

Alpha looked at her, his optics full of patience. "But…" he said, knowing full well she was going to say more

Silver sighed, and spoke, still keeping a whisper. "…but I can't"

"Why?" Alpha asked.

"I…I don't know." She said. "Why don't I know?" she asked, more to herself then to Alpha.

The old wolf stayed silent. Silver could feel that he was in deep thought. So the two wolves sat in silence, as Silver waiting for Alpha to speak.

"You… haven't been inside the Allspark temple yet, have you?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Silver shook her head.

"Okay. Tonight we will then." After he said that Silver looked up at him

"Really?" she asked, excitement clearly shown.

Alpha nodded. "Yes, now let's finish our meal.

**~~ One planet, two moons~~**

Darkness.

That's all she could see. No matter how many time she tried to adjust her optics, Silver could only see darkness. Ahead of her, Alpha still took a slow pace, faster than before they started this journey though. To her it seems that with each step he takes the faster he walks. Even though she can't see, she can hear and feel. She can hear his paw step quicken, along with hers, and feel a power inside her grow.

"Alpha how can you see?" she called to him the darkness.

"I don't need to. The power of the Allspark leads me and guides me where we need to go." He said calmly.

_That's right_, she thought. This was her first time entering the tunnels of the Allspark. She was only a pup when she heard of the. All wolves on Cybertron are guardians, but only a few are allowed to enter the tunnels and temple of the Allspark. And if you're worthy the Allspark will guide you to it.

Silver stopped when she heard Alpha stop. There was silence, then Alpha spoke.

"Silver you will lead now. We are about half way there and this is the trickiest part of this journey. There are other tunnels that will lead deeper in to Cybertron, only one path will lead to the Allspark."

"Wait. You want me to lead. Why?" Silver asked. "You're the more experienced guardian, and I never have been in these tunnels. Ever. How will I know where to go?"

Somehow Silver could till that Alpha was giving a small smile.

"You'll know. Now go."

**~~ One planet, two moons~~**

**A/N: so chapter one. Let me know what you think. That means R&amp;R.**

**So Silver is a silver wolf (hint: her name gives it away) and Alpha is a black wolf with a white thin line of white that trails down his back to his tail.**


End file.
